Heart of the Shiverpeaks
General Description The Heart of the Shiverpeaks is a 3 level dungeon; its Boss is Cyndr the Mountain Heart. If you have already completed the Heart of the Shiverpeaks primary quest, the end boss will be Magmus instead. If you have completed the dungeon once already you don't need a quest to complete this dungeon. Description The Heart of the Shiverpeaks, sealed long ago by the Blackpowder clan, holds many ancient Dwarven secrets. Its innermost reaches are guarded by a great fire wurm, Cyndr the Mountain Heart -Master Dungeon Guide Getting There First time visitors will enter this dungeon during primary quest Heart of the Shiverpeaks. Repeat visitors (who have completed the primary, non-repeatable quest) enter and complete this dungeon without taking a quest. This is rare in that many dungeons require taking a repeatable quest to be able to complete the dungeon. Repeat visitors may find this dungeon by traveling from Central Transfer Chamber to Battledepths, then going SE to the Heart of the Shiverpeaks entrance. Exits *Northeast: Battledepths *Southeast: Level 2 *Southwest: Bogroot Growths NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar Allies *Ghosts ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor near the first Resurrection Shrine on the first floor) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost near the exit to the second floor. **3x 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor near the first Resurrection Shrine on the second floor) **2x 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor between the 2 doors in the 2nd room south and north from the Res. shrine) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor east of the pool at the beginning of the 3rd floor) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor north west of the pool next to the wall at the beginning of the 3rd floor) Hidden Treasures *There is a Hidden treasure after the map area next to an Ice Trap on the first floor. *2 hidden treasures near the exit to the 2nd floor on each side of last Res. shrine Bestiary Monsters *Hekets ** 21, 22 Ophil Cuicani *Elementals ** 24 Burning Spirit ** 24 Flowstone Elemental *Fleshreaver ** 20 Fleshreaver Hound ** 20 Fleshreaver Harrower ** 20 Fleshreaver Nephilim *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus *Insects ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle ** 20 Thorn Beetle *Ooze ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze ** 20 Magma Blister ** 20 Shimmering Ooze *Skelks ** 24 (26) Skelk Rampager ** 24 (26) Skelk Corrupter ** 24 (26) Skelk Slasher *Plants ** 20 Cave Ayahuasca ** 15 Fungal Spore ** 15 Parasitic Growth ** 20 Cave Aloe ** 20 Corrupted Aloe ** 20 Fungal Bloom *Spiders ** 24 Lifeweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver *Undead ** 20 Evil Corpse ** 21, 22, 23 Skeletal Hound ** 24 Zombie Brute ** 24 Chained Cleric ** 24 Skeleton Priest ** 28 Decayed Dragon ** 24 Skeleton Illusionist ** 24 Skeleton Wizard ** 24 Zombie Necromancer Bosses *Fleshreaver ** 28 Gorlos Skinflayer (Ray of Judgment) *Plant ** 28 Erasklion the Prolific (Song of Restoration) *Undead ** 28 Jacado the Putrid (Toxic Chill, Virulence) Boss-like foes *Ooze ** 28 (30) Magmus (instead of Cyndr, after completion of the primary quest Heart of the Shiverpeaks) *Wurm ** 29 Cyndr the Mountain Heart Rewards *When opened, the Mountain Heart Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Cyndr's Edge *** Cyndr's Heart *** Magmus' Staff *** Cyndr's Aegis **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Embercrest Staff ****Singing Blade **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Naga Shaman Polymock Piece *1500 Dwarven reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes *There are 12 Zombie Brute allies lining the path to Jacado the Putrid that turn hostile as soon as you aggro Jacado. *There are pillar traps spread throughout the dungeon. These include: **Ice Darts **Ice Jets **Poison Darts **Poison Jets *When Magmus is aggroed, many smaller oozes appear around him; when Magmus dies, even more Magma Blisters will spawn. Careful pulling is recommended so your party doesn't get overwhelmed. Note that several oozes use Ooze Division, further increasing the size of the mob. *With 304 creatures to kill, including multiple bosses, the first level of this dungeon is a good farming ground for Deldrimor points. *People often farm dungeon drops in the Heart of the Shiverpeaks, because of the way it can be easily run. The goal here is to run to third level and kill only Cyndr the Mountain Heart, or Magmus and his minions, to get the loot from the dungeon chest. This is often called a "HoS chest run." Note: This run still works, but takes slightly longer after the update on September 27th. *People with ATI graphics cards may experience errors on the third floor. Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Dungeons